


The Working Boy

by hirusen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bars and Pubs, Belts, Bisexual Jacob Frye, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bondage, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Play, Dreams, Drinking, Drunk Jacob Frye, Drunken Flirting, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Game Spoilers, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Jacob Loves His Rooks, Joining The Rooks, Kinks, Kissing, Knifeplay, Language, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Masochist!Jacob, Masturbation, Memories, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pillow Talk, Post-Roth Kiss, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Scars, Sexual Inexperience, Sexuality Crisis, Silent Crying, Sorry If Jacob's OOC, Talking, Wall Sex, Wet Dream, Whipping, feeling guilty, male prostitute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: After what happened with Roth, Jacob's mind is infested with thoughts he can't escape; even though he tries to drown them with the local bitter.





	

Jacob sighed heavily, the carriage rocking slightly as it treaded over a gap in the road; he was letting someone else take him away from the burned theater, for once knowing he wasn't in the right mind to actually try and do something. He wasn't going to Henry's shop or the train that held their mobile base, he was heading to a pub where he knew his Rooks frequented, wanting to drink away the memories of what happened tonight. He raised his hand to his lips; Jacob could still feel the fading warmth of Roth's lips, his taste etched onto his tongue. A groan escaped the 21 year old, his mind still unsure of what his heart was telling him.

He was raised as a Catholic, being told that being attracted to another man was a sin, yet he--though sickeningly--enjoyed it when Roth kissed him.  _My first kiss..._ He still couldn't believe that his first kiss had been with another man! Hell, he couldn't believe that he even  liked it. And sure, he and Roth flirted here and there, but Jacob did that with Henry, his Rooks, even his sister. So why..? Frye buried his head between his hands, eyes squeezing shut as he silently cursed. Just thinking about all of this was making him feel like his brain was melting; all he wanted, right at this moment, was a pint of bitter.

Or several.

The carriage came to a halt and Jacob quickly climbed out, thanking and paying the man, ducking inside the roused pub. A smile painted his lips as the good mood and bellowing laughs surrounded him, receiving many warm welcomes from his boys. "Barkeep! Get this man the finest pint o' bitter ya got!" One of Rooks shouted, earning a cheer from the crowd and Jacob happily took the alcohol, desperate to forget everything and just enjoy the merriment around him. After a few rounds, the gang breaking out into a few pub songs, playfully pushing and shoving each other, Jacob noticed a new face in the rowdy crowd. A pretty little thing, fair skin, raven hair a thin veil around the neck; they were very well dressed for a pub, wearing an outfit of the latest fashion for women in London. Jacob tracked their movements, sauntering next to them once they took a place at the bar. "Now, what is pretty thing like you doing here?" They glanced over to the area Jacob was leaning against, gorgeous hazel eyes taking him in for a moment before fluttering away.

"Hoping to get away from life for a little while. How 'bout you, handsome? Why are you here?" Jacob instantly knew the woman he was talking to was putting on an act, hiding something, but he chose to ignore that in favor of her company. "I guess the same; just enjoying the good cheer." Jacob playfully smiled as her drink came, a lone glass of whiskey by the look of it. She took a sip from it before glancing to Jacob again, his guard down enough to be inviting. He grinned as she came closer to him; all it would take now to touch her is to brush his hand back to his side. "I've had my eye on you for a while, handsome, and you seem a little lonely." "You offerin' to fix that, love?" The Assassin enjoyed the little shiver that went down her spine as she saw the heat in his eyes, the power and control radiating from him. She said nothing, only placed her hand on the back of his and slowly walked away, trailing slender fingers down his skin and arm. "Have fun, boss." One of his Rooks said and he smirked, patting his shoulder before following the woman out of the pub.

* * *

"Taking me pretty far, aren't ya?" Jacob asked, his speech slightly slurred from the bitter he had earlier. They wound up in an abandoned house, far away from any kind of prying eye. Jacob, once the door was closed, quickly pinned the woman between his arms, his gaze hot. "I know you lied to me at the pub; what was it?" The heat had been rage, his recent betrayal still eating at him. "A few things actually." Jacob recoiled; this wasn't a woman he was interrogating, it was a man. "...What else?" The man sighed, gently pushing Jacob away. "Outside of the fact that you're very uncomfortable? I'm a prostitute." Jacob glared at the crossdresser, but quickly dropped it; he and Evie had been desperate before, so he can understand where the boy was coming from. "How much?" "For talking? At the moment, nothing." Jacob raised a brow.

"The moment I saw you I knew something was troubling you." "And you wanted to help? That's kind of you, lad, but--" "Something happened between you and Roth, right?" Jacob's throat tightened. "I...use to work for Roth. I know how he was, how he thought. And I can tell...that he did something to you." "That's..." Jacob wanted to argue with the man before him, say he was wrong, but he trailed off, his fingers reaching for his lips again. Jacob felt a hand on his arm and jerked away, turning to see the apologetic expression on the other's face. "...Leave." He didn't want to be reminded of Roth, of the man who...

The man glanced around for a moment before walking away from Jacob. Frye heard something being written down, paper being tore, then the man was back; he slipped something into his coat pocket. "If you want to talk, I'll be here." Jacob didn't show that he heard the other, a total statue as the man left, softly closing the door behind him. Quietly, Jacob released a breath, making his way to one of the chairs in the room. All of this talk of Roth as mentally drained him, but he couldn't stop thinking about him; the good memories of him, the ones Jacob will always treasure no matter what. He didn't even notice that his hand was drifting towards his half chub until he palmed himself roughly.  _No...I shouldn't be doing this...it's wrong!_ Yet he couldn't stop.

 ** _It's alright, darling, there's nothing wrong with it._** Roth's voice echoed in his head and he whimpered, feeling the phantom warmth of his lips on his own, Jacob's hand undoing his belt, pulling down his trousers and pants, and coiling around his member with a little moan. Jacob moaned loudly as he jerked off while he thought of Roth, his smell, his laugh, the glint of mischief in his eyes before they did missions together. He swore he could actually feel Roth's lips on his again, dancing down to his neck as he pumped his hand faster, his grip getting tighter.  ** _You're doing beautiful, darling, just a little more..._** "...R-Roth..! Jacob gasped, his body so hot under his phantom mouth, his hand moving frantically at this point. He dug his teeth into his lower lip, eyes screwed shut, panting hard as he chased after his release, Roth's echoed voice praising and encouraging him to keep it up. "Shit...shit..! Fuck!"  ** _Scream for me, darling._** "Fuck, ROTH!" Jacob bellowed as his head snapped back, his hips bucking into his hand as he was sent over the edge, his seed coating the back of hand and the bottom of his abs, thankfully having pushed his shirt up before he came.

As he slowly drifted down from his high Jacob was slammed with a sensation of feeling dirty. He just got himself off to the thought of another man; to Roth of all people, the man that betrayed him, the man he... Jacob wanted to vomit, nearly tasting the bile in the back of his throat, but swallowed it down. He redressed himself after cleaning up, wanted to bathe, but unsure if that would make this hauntingly filthy feeling disappear. He couldn't face his sister like this, but he didn't feel like going back out and downing more alcohol wasn't that appealing either. So, he just curled up into a ball in the chair, unable to face his sister, his Rooks, or what he had just done. Jacob eventually drifted to a restless slumber, thin tear streaks staining his cheeks.


End file.
